dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Captain Marvel
Equal to Superman The article says that Captain Marvel was about equal to Superman in strength. I don't think that's especially accurate since, as the article mentions, Superman was completely undamaged by the fight where he often took some damage from heavy hitters like Kalibak, Lobo, Mongul, etc. 03:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Usually outside of the DCAU, Captain Marvel is depicted as being Superman's equal in power. I was a little surprised that they made them so unevenly unmatched in their fight. Atypicaloracle (talk) 14:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) STAS Cameo What is the source for this info? --BoneGnawer 01:41, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Curb Background Info The background info section is about as long as his DCAU in-universe info. This information belongs on a DC Comics wiki. The Background Info section is for short comments about the character, not in-depth descriptions of their non-DCAU incarnations. --BoneGnawer 01:52, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Ah, well. I was just tossing in extra info since a strictly DCAU rundown of Marvel (and over half of the Justice League, really) would be quite short. As with all of my entry attempts, delete what you feel you must. It's not my sandbox to make rules. Thanks for paying attention though... Mcvmai 08:55, 3 January 2007 (UTC)User:Mcvmai Please pare down the Background Info section. I have already commented that it is too long, and I have just seen additions made to it. --BoneGnawer 04:25, 5 January 2007 (UTC) I didn't add anything, I actually lopped off two paragraphs, but I guess I can cut a little more.Mcvmai 19:55, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Edited. Okay, I can walk away clean from this entry! I guess that's about as much info as a one-shot guest character should get, but still...it's Captain Marvel!Mcvmai 19:58, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :The article has been well edited but it still contains plenty of misplaced information, out-of-perspective POV, and meta-references. The Powers and Abilities section is an extension of the main body, and therefore should be in-universe and contain no reference to the comics nor speculation. There's no explanation on the episode of the significance of the word "Shazam," so it's meaning should belong in the background section. ― Thailog 21:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Nice fix. I especially like the footnotes...not too good with those. - Mcvmai 18:14, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Infobox Image The main image should be that of Cpt Marvel when he proposes to call for the Atom. He's standing up and smiling. Seems better than one in movement. ― Thailog 23:35, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::I just replaced the existing tv capture with a DVD capture. I don't mind the current one, but don't mind the one you've proposed either, so if you want to replace it, go for it. --BoneGnawer 23:53, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I don't have the DVDs yet. I'm waiting for the relase of season 3. I was suggesting you'd take it. : ) ― Thailog 00:39, 26 February 2007 (UTC)